The Fight That Changed My Life (A Riker Lynch Love Story)
by BabySisCM
Summary: Paisley is 20 years old and lives with her mother,everyone has walked out of her life and it doesn't help that her mother is never pleased with her no matter what she does she has had enough of it but when a night of bad fighting starts she will have to find a wayout even if that means death will her superman come to her rescue?...this is not austin and ally story its an r5 one
1. The Fight

_**I can't believe what a little bitch I gave birth to, you are a disgrace to this family now I understand why everyone walked away from you including your own father you are a heartless bitch your not my blood your his you left me in that hospital when I needed you what daughter does that to there own mother I never treated my mother this way I gave up my own life for her and you and this is how you repay me I will never forgive you for this you don't mean anything to me anymore you can die for all I care.**_

_**Paisley 's P.O.V**_

_**I can't believe she said all those hurtful things about me**_

_**I had no choice but to leave I haven't slept in three days**_

_**I needed a shower badly my cats had no food or water,i didn't what to leave but the doctors and nurses encouraged me to leave they told me that they are bringing extra doctors and nurses on the floor I came black after but she was out I sayed there with her its not my fault she does not remember anything I loved her with all my heart that what hurts the most. I am so done this is the last straw she has done this to me too many times before I chickened out the last couple of times but this time I mean it I know by doing this I am missing out on my entire life getting married,having my first child watching him or her grow up,get married have there own kids and being a grandma maybe in other peoples eyes this is a bad decision but this is my life and I can do want I please to it. **_

_**I got a my facebook and typed my suicide letter then posted it . (facebook post) I just got called a heartless bitch by my own mother I am so done this ends tonight and this time I will do it right I promise you that. I got out a knife and sharpened it just when I was about to do it my phone started playing wishing I was 23. I put the knife aside and pick up my iphone I was I text from riker **_

_**text between Riker and Paisley **_

Riker) WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING PLEASE DON'T DO IT I AM BEGGING YOU

_**Paisley) RIKER? HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET MY NUMBER!**_

_**Riker) YOU GAVE IT TO ME WHEN WE MET LONDON DON'T **__**YOU **__** REMEMER? **_

_**Paisley) OH YEAH I GUESS I DID.**_

_**Flashback...**_

_**I was on my fright to London to see my favorite band R5 I was a **_

_**static I couldn't sit still I can't believe I was going to meet them this is going to be the best day of my life for sure. I was at the merchandise kiosk buying an R5 t-shirt for the concert then I heard a lot of girls screaming I turned my head and there they were wow there much hotter in person I looked at Riker well he was not looking and hoping he didn't see me stareing at him . He turned his head and he winked at me my heart melted I wanted to **__**breakout in song and sing honey,honey from mamma mia that's how happy I was.(END OF FLASHBACK**_

_**Back to Paisley's P.O.V**_

_**I just stared at my phone thinking on what to send back my hands were clammy and sweat was pouring all over my face **_

_**maybe this was a bad choice but I had no choice its either this or running away from home witch to tell you the truth I wasn't up for that not at all death is the best decision,i thought of what I am going to text him back.**_

_**text between Riker and Paisley **_

_**Paisley) Riker I have to do this I have no choice anymore its this or running away for home**_

_**2 MIUTURES LATER...**_

_**Riker) You do have a choice this is your life :(**_

_**Paisley) Yes and I have the right to end it my choice no one but me!**_

_**Riker) What do I have to do for you not to do this? **_

_**Paisley) Nothing just nothing, now if you don't mind I have important business to do**_

_**Riker) WHAT! NO I have to tell you something i've been holding in awhile **_

_**Paisley) What?**_

_**Riker) Paisley Mcgu**__ire __**l love you the day we met in London I fell hard for you and you are all I think about **_

_**Paisley) awwww Riker I fell hard for you to 333 **_

_**Riker) I am so glad to hear you say that,that why I don't want you to kill yourself plz don't do it cause I want you to come here and be with me you can have a better life plz for me :) **_

_**Paisley) well since you put it like that but I can't afford a plane ticket :( **_

_**Riker) I will pay for it I have some money saved up...**_

_**A/N well there it is my second R5 fanfic I hope is ok please give me feedback vote comment follow so I will know to continue with this story I know it probably sucks its just something that I thought of and just had to post have a good day R5ERS Candace out :)**_


	2. God I Want You Bad

_**Paisley's P.O.V.**_

_**I was at the jfk airport waiting for Riker's plane to land I insisted that he didn't need to fly out but he would not listen to me not one bit he is so stubborn but that's what I love about him the most. I have not talked to my mom since that night and why should I not after all those mean things she said to me. I didn't even tell her I was moving away its not her business anymore she made that clear like she stop me anyway and I am glad i'm finally getting away from her criticism and me**_

_**always trying to be perfect she has done this to me for as long as I can remember. When I was little I always wondered my friends parents were never like that only mine I am so glad that she lost the baby she almost had I couldn't watch what she did to me happen to them. I packed all that belonged to me and when my mom left I made my escape and I never looked back its not like I am underage I can move away and no one can stop me. Me and Riker have grown really close since that night we skype one another everyday and talk on the phone. I am kinda scared to fly i've never have apart of me is glad he coming someone to cuddle. **_

_**Riker's P.O.V.**_

_**I just got off the plane I was on I rubbed my eyes and stretched my arms and legs it was a long night babies crying the whole flight my ears are still ringing from basting my ipod so loud but at the end of the day it will all be worth it I will be seeing the love of my life I picked up my bag from the baggage claim and started walking looking for Paisley.**_

_**Back to Paisley's P.O.V.**_

_**I could hear my heartbeat out of my chest I just watch to see him so bad just then this really creepy guy started talking to me I tried to ignore him then he tried to kiss me then out of nowhere I punched him he was on his knees holding his nose you crazy bitch he screamed you will pay for that then he got up punched me in the eye I would have defend myself but I didn't see it coming I was on the ground holding my eye he was just about to hit me again when Riker came out of know where**_

_**and push him down he yelled at him who the hell are you looking Riker right in the eyes,I'm her boyfriend he screamed, boyfriend huh no wonder she pushed me off and punched me normally no one can resist me and he got off the ground and ran off. Riker ran to me and hold me in his arms oh god Paisley your eye he gently touched it. Me and Riker were finding are seats on the plane well holding my hand we found and seats and Riker got me an icepack and was holding it on my eye well still holding me hand is it feeling any better he asked, no it not riker is it starting to bruise he started stroking my face and nodded.**_


	3. A Loud Awakening

_**Paisley's P.O.V.**_

_**When I did wake up I turned my head to see Riker laying on my shoulder and had his arm around my waist and he was lightly snoring I smiled and stroked his sliky blonde hair and turned my head and picked up my ipod.**_

_**Riker's P.O.V. **_

_**I woke up to the pilot talking in the speaker very loudly I had to cover my ears I looked out the window and seen the sun peering though the window and there was Paisley laying face first on the window pane with a big smile plastered on her face I just laughed and smiled placing my hand on her cheek then she jumped out**_

_**of her seat and pined me on my seat.**_

_**Paisley P.O.V.**_

_**I faked sleeping just so I could feel him feel those muscles I know I know i'm terrible but i'm only human right he felt so buff I couldn't help myself he smelled so good to I was in a daze including my heart.**_

Sorry its so short i hope you liked it please vote comment and follow have a good day :)


	4. I Am Going To Get You Riker Lynch!

_**Hey guys Candace here so here the next ch I hope you will like it :)**_

_**Riker's P.O.V.**_

_**I was looking though my book which have some song lyrics that i've been writing I will never tell anyone but there song kinda for Paisley. She sitting here right beside me and she's all I think about I never felt this way for a girl never boy and they going to give me a hard time they don't even know i'm here only my mom and dad do.**_

_**Paisley's P.O.V.**_

_**I woke up and rubbed the sleep out my eyes and looked at the in flight movie they were playing we only had about ten minutes till our flight landed and I couldn't wait my butt and legs and so numb but i've never felt so happy.**_

_**Five minutes later...**_

_**No ones P.O.V.**_

_**Flight 59 landed all passenger please use the door to the left. Riker dragged me though the whole airport pushing people out off our path running like the speed of light. Riker holy shit slow down where's the fire at I said placing my hands on my knees panting for air he had that big smile on his face again so really how could I stay mad at him then I felt someone behind me then I was being lifting me up,RIKER! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW OR YOU'RE GOING TO BE SORRY I screamed at the top of my lungs,i already going to be he said well laughing. **_

_**Riker whatever you're thinking get that thought right out of your head mister I said and punching his back at the same time we got in the cab in front of the airport and it was off.**_

_**0ne Hour later...**_

_**Paisley's P.O.V. i**_

_**Riker put me down I am getting dizzy,oh i'll put you down he said , he opened gate that looked like a backyard and I seen the huge pool there. You better not be thinking what I think your thinking and before I knew it I was in the water and I was mad . Riker when I get out of this pool you better start running . I **_

_**got out of the pool and grabbed a near by hose and started chasing him water all over him then I heard someone laughing from behind me and was holding a taco in his hand.**_

_**Riker's P.O.V.**_

_**There was Ross eating a taco laughing up a storm I just sat in the chair drying off well Paisley and Ross were laughing behind my back huh some brother he is lol just he kidding I love him hahaha. Riker mom wants you to come its dinner time. I gabbed her hand and went in the mom turned around from the stove oh my gosh dear what happened to your eyes so asked worry in her voice.**_

_**Well there it is I hope you like it I tried my best to make it longer vote comment follow please thanks guys you rock and one more thing I started an R5 imagines if you want one there called R5 Imagines From The Heart :) bye R5ers how a good day :)**_


	5. You Got Into A FightWait What?

Hey everyone I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry to keep you waiting for a new chapter I'll try to update this story as often as I can any who enjoy the chapter :)  
Paisley's P.O.V  
You got into a fight that is awesome Ryland exclaimed " no it was not Riker said in a stern voice hitting the back of Ryland head gently"ouchy he said rubbing the back of his head  
"oh come on I barely even hit you your such a drama king Riker said in between you sure your ok dear asked with concern written all over her face"i'm fine Riker took good care of me",she smiled and turned back to the stove. We ate dinner and after that the boys played video games I just watched until Rydel walked through the door it didn't take her long to notice me and we started talking hitting it off right away ignoring the guys screaming at the t.v. Rydel and I were just about to go up to her room to paint our nails when somebody grabbed my wrist I turned my head to see who was stoping me from going up stairs then I seen his dreamy hazel eyes and I knew exactly who it was.  
A\N omg cliffhanger well not exactly you guys probably know who it is lol I hope it's ok sorry it's kinda short and one more thing can you guys do me a huge favor my friend Adriana just wrote her first fan fiction could you guys check it out for me its called R5 living a block away her wattpad name is AdrianaLynch please check the story out it would mean the world too me if you guys do Keep on rocking everyone...Candace


	6. Whoa I Didn't See That Coming

Paisley's P.O.V

We probably stared in to each others eyes for a good minute until Rydel waved her hand in front of our faces."hello did I miss something she said with her arms crossed waiting for one of us to answer. Me and Riker just looked at each other thinking on what to say to a impatient broke the silence she my girlfriend he blurted out everyone looked up from what they were doing and stared out us with shocked expressions on their faces. "Oh Rike why didn't you tell us you know you can tell us anything Rydel said". I was going but I wasn't ready too and you just had to stick your nose where it doesn't belong this is why I only told mom and dad Riker yelled and stormed out and slammed the door behind him. I just stood there everyone was still staring at me I just ignored It and walked out to the back yard and sat on the pool side putting my feet in the water. Ever since I came here bad things happened first the airport and now this maybe it's best if I go find somewhere else to live clearly this wasn't meant to be after all it official I'll leave tomorrow. All I've done is cause problems between him and his siblings it's best I go.

A/N so how was it let me know comment vote and fan love hearing your feedback everyone sorry it short


	7. Oh No What Have I Done?

Paisley's P.O.V  
I crept through the backdoor hoping not to be caught I made my way to the living room window I looked out it no sign of Riker car, not in sight I started to get worried I pulled my phone out of my bra to see if he even try to make contact with me "nothing I shook my head and sighed".  
Riker's P.O.V  
I just stormed out of the house like a immature child . I can't believe how immature I acted and raged at Rydel like that I had no right she was just trying to help me I feeling like shit for being such a jerk to her. And the way I just left Paisley she must hate me she been through so much and I pulled this crap off I have to make this right before its to late. I jumped into my car and drove off at a fast speed.  
Paisley's P.O.V  
I don't know what happen I guess i blacked out cause I woke up laying on the couch. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the clock "crap 7:00 a clock I better get going. It took me about an hour to walk to the airport but I made it. I left a note for the Lynches thanking them for letting me stay there but it feels I'm causing more bad then good tell Riker I love him. I ended the note. I brought myself a plane ticket with the credit card my so called mom gave me you know before she started hating me..  
Riker 's P.O.V  
I just pulled into our driveway I seen everyone standing outside I could see relived on there faces I got out of my car and everyone crowed around me with hugs mom hugging me the longest "oh Riker I was so worried she said while stroking my hair I just smiled. And could see out of the corner of my eye and sad Rydel standing away from the crowd. I broke away from my moms grasps and walked over to where Rydel was. "Rydel look I'm sorry I snapped at you that was wrong of me and I'm truly deeply sorry I raised my arms for a hug and she couldn't resist."where's Paisley I asked breaking our hug up" she had that sad look on her face again she's gone Riker were the only words she said .  
So how was it everyone I tried making it longer then the other two chapters any who you know the drill vote comment and fan thx for reading everyone good night :)


End file.
